


Degrees Celsius

by Veldeia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hypothermia, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Science Experiments, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Steve's captivity in the cold, the difficult life of an evil scientist, and the eventual wrench thrown into their plans by Tony, told in exactly 300 words.</p><p>Minimalistic fill for Cap-IM TRB 2016: Heroic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees Celsius

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [摄氏度](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808674) by [kycydzf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf)



> Written for the breathtakingly beautiful [art](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/148539440088/title-bring-me-in-out-of-the-cold-artist) by [MusicalLuna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna)!
> 
> The word counts are 100 words per drabble according to Word (titles not included); apparently AO3 counts them a little differently.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> For those less familiar with the Celsius scale:
> 
> -67.8 °C = -90.04 °F, the coldest confirmed temperature recorded in Siberia.
> 
> 22 °C = 71.6 °F, room temperature.
> 
> 37 °C = 98.6 °F, normal human body temperature.

#### −67.8 °C

He's been tortured and experimented on before, and he's not worried. He shrugs off the sedatives and breaks the chains again and again, and tries to run. Somehow, they always manage to catch him, but he will keep trying. They can't hold him forever.

Except maybe they can, because then, there is the cold. It flows in his veins, aches in his bones, burns his lungs, freezes his very heart. There is nothing but the cold. 

Like when he fell into the ice.

Like when his eyes met Tony's. _(Did you know?)_

All he wants is to feel warm again.

  


#### 22.0 °C

_Problems keeping subject contained. Ordinary restraints ineffectual. Ordered adamantium manacles. Will not approach subject in the meantime._

*********

_Manacles a success, but subject proving extremely resistant to available sedatives; attempts to keep it conscious but docile so far unsuccessful. This considerably complicates executing subsequent steps in study protocol._

*********

_Have finally discovered simple and cost-effective way to tranquilize subject: exposing it to sustained sub-zero temperature appears to render it submissive while doing minimal physical harm._

*********

_Experiment discontinued due to failure to contain subject._

~~_They're not paying me enough to do this shit._ ~~

_For future reference: always keep personal safety as first priority._

  


#### 37.0 °C

A flash, a yelp, and the lab-coated man is down. Tony doesn't look again, because he's found Steve.

Steve's lips are as blue as his eyes. He won't face Tony, but he doesn't resist when Tony carries him to safety. That's a start.

In the quinjet, Tony sheds his armor, peels off Steve's star-spangled costume, and surrounds him with warmth. He wonders if he's selfish to join in under the blankets. The heat packs might be enough.

"Tony," Steve mouths tonelessly. Tony doesn't know if it's a thank you or an accusation.

"I'm sorry," Tony says.

"Me too," Steve says.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is cross-posted to tumblr; the post can be found [here](http://veldeia.tumblr.com/post/148699146571/trb-fic-degrees-celsius).


End file.
